The Missing Prince of Azunigh
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: Prince Blaine gets captured by the Karofsky's and meets a young slave not knowing that he is Prince Kurt Hummel who went missing twelve years ago. However, Kurt cannot speak and all he wants to do is find his family and finally be free. Warnings inside
1. Introductions

**Hello, this is one of the many stories that I'm writing at the moment and haven't uploaded it yet. It's a Prince!Kurt and Prince!Blaine fic the first half of this I'm not completely happy with but the rest of it I'm alright with.**

**Right, I must confess, I started writing this when I didn't like Dave Karofsky, but I love him now and I think he's so sweet but he had to be the bad guy in this so apologies in advance but that's the way this story goes.**

**Also, for some strange reason I called the kingdom Azunigh for some strange reason... but I quite like the name, it's pronounced az-oo-nye if you couldn't work it out :)**

**Rated T but there is nothing graphic in this but if you think it should be a higher rating then please tell me to be safe**

**WARNINGS: Attempted non-con at the end**

**Please review they are the best thing a writer can receive :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Missing Prince of Azunigh<strong>

**Chapter One:** _Introductions_

Once upon a time in the faraway land of Azunigh there lived a king and queen. The king's name was Burt Hummel and his wife was called Elizabeth. They had no children yet but Elizabeth was currently with child, Burt had never felt so happy in his entire life. He always thought that he would never be happier but when the day of the birth came along he was overjoyed, Elizabeth had given birth to a fragile, slender but definitely healthy looking baby boy. The boy was named Kurt. Everything was perfect, until the day of Kurt's disappearance. Kurt was five at the time. It was like any other day, the servants were watching over the young prince as he played in the garden with their own children. Kurt had instantly made friends with the young girls, Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel, Tina and Quinn; he wasn't so sure about Santana yet. Things were normal that day, nothing out of place or different... everything changed when a certain man dressed in black clothing came into the garden. He had taken an interest in the children, searching for his target... the prince Kurt. The man boar a grin on his face as he approached the little boy, Kurt noticed him and stopped playing with the girls to look at the stranger. The man waved slightly.

"Hi, there." Kurt stared blankly at him; the girls had also stopped playing and joined Kurt to stare at the intruder. He knelt down to the boy's level. "Are you Kurtie?" The little prince nodded and the man's grin grew wider if that was even possible. "Who are these?" He asked indicating the girls.

"My friends." Kurt smiled at the thought. He turned to his friends who were huddled together looking shyly at the man.

"Whatcha been playing then?" Kurt held his hands behind his back and looked to the floor; he started twisting his foot on the ground shyly.

"Knights and spies." He nodded and smiled again.

"That's kind of hard to play with just one boy though... where are the other knights?" Kurt laughed slightly.

"The knights are having their nap time. These are my spies though..." Kurt pointed to the girls who were still staring at the man with wide eyes and intrigued looks on their faces. "They're the ones who protect me from all the bad guys."

"Oh, so you're not a knight too?" Kurt giggled at the man.

"No, I'm the prince." The girls began to mumble to each other quietly, it caught the stranger's attention and he looked around quickly to see if anyone was on their way to kick him out. He could see no one so he continued talking to the young prince.

"Well then Kurtie, where's your crown?" Kurt looked to the floor again.

"My daddy won't let me wear it outside. He doesn't want me to break it or lose it." The man placed a reassuring hand on the little boy's shoulder, Kurt looked up at him to see and almost evil smile on his face.

"Have you ever seen a wizard, Kurt?" The prince shook his head. "Would you like to meet one?"

"My daddy doesn't like me going off with strangers."

"Well I asked your daddy before I arrived; he said it was alright that you came with me." Kurt always followed his father's rules and was very stubborn, even for a five year old.

"But he told me _I_ needed to ask him, I'll go ask him."Kurt was about to walk away when the man wrapped a hand around his arm in a vice like grip, the little prince let out a small whimper. The girls were now scared, the look on the man's face was not comfort anymore... it was anger and nothing but negative emotions. Kurt struggled in the tight grip.

"Lemmi go!"

"Let him go!" The girls all shouted, there were no adults coming to the rescue, they all thought the children were still playing their games and left them to have fun not knowing what was about to happen.

"Stop struggling you spoilt _brat_!" He shook Kurt who gasped in pain. Rachel couldn't hold in her fear, she screamed at the top of her lungs, thinking it would help. Mercedes didn't know what else to do, she ran off to find an adult, when she looked around she found Mrs Pierce, Brittany's mother.

"Mrs Pierce! Mrs Pierce!" She had been reading a book at the time of Mercedes' encounter.

"Yes, my dear? How can I help you?" She smiled at the little girl.

"It's Kurt! There's this man... he's trying to take him!" She obviously thought it was part of their game, something would happen to the prince and they would have to help him out.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Th-the man! He-he came from nowhere! Come, please!" She grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her over to the scene.

"Really Mercedes there's nothing to... PRINCE KURT! Oh my! PRINCE KURT!" They both arrived just as the man had Kurt slung over his shoulder. "GUARDS! GUARDS COME QUICKLY!" Brittany's mother ran after the stranger and the young prince, he had run off into the woods unfortunately... she'd never catch up to them. By the time the guards had turned up Kurt was long gone. Brittany walked over to her mother.

"Mommy? Will Kurtie be okay?" She hugged her daughter close to her chest.

"I don't know darling... but I hope so."

XxXxXxXx

12 Years later

It was a beautiful summers morning, the cloudless sky was bright blue, the birds were singing, the sun was shining. That morning was perfect. Kurt Hummel was half asleep in his room; he shifted about in his bed until he was comfortable. Comfort wasn't on his side though; Kurt had just woken up to the sound of a cockerel, it was about six o'clock when its alarm call went off. His bright blue eyes fluttered open, slowly he looked around the room to face the window, and he saw the beautiful blue sky and the bright sunshine. His lips curved into a smile, today was going to be a good day. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms while yawning at the same time. Slowly he stood up and walked towards a bucket of water; he washed his face and dried it on a towel. After that he approached his wardrobe, carefully opening the door he glanced at all of his outfits. They were all different colours and all handmade by him. He picked out a pale gray cotton shirt and some black trousers; he placed a white waistcoat over the shirt and put on a pair of black leather boots that almost reached up to his knees. He straightened himself out and brushed down his hair, and for once he felt as though nothing could ruin his day... that was of course until the sound of Karofsky's voice echoed through the castle.

"FANCY!" Kurt's head snapped towards his door, he ran towards it and headed for Karofsky's chambers. Reaching his door Kurt knocked four times. "Enter." Kurt entered the room. It was massive; there was a four-post king sized bed next to the wall on the left, a desk opposite and a ridiculously large wardrobe in the far corner near the bed.

After Kurt shut the door he bowed his head and held his hands behind his back. His eyes never left the floor. Karofsky was standing by the window when he spoke. "I have an important meeting today and I need a respectable outfit... pick a good one otherwise you won't be getting any food today!" Karofsky meant every word he said. Kurt had always feared him. Kurt rushed to the wardrobe and soon enough picked out the perfect outfit for the lord. Karofsky got dressed while Kurt began to make his bed, the taller of the two stared out of the corner of his eye at the direction of the boy sorting his bed out, he was amazing- beautiful even. Venturing over to him Karofsky seized his arms and held Kurt close, burying his head into the crook of his neck, the pale boy struggled in his strong grasp. It wasn't the first time Karofsky had done something like that; Kurt was weary of him now, scared of what he might do. Somehow Kurt managed to be free of his grip, he didn't bother finishing the bed off, and he just ran back to his room, Karofsky shouting behind him. "You want it, fancy! I _know_ you want it!" Kurt ran into his room and threw himself on his bed letting the tears roll down his porcelain cheeks. He hated Karofsky, he hated this life. Kurt couldn't help but feel that he didn't belong here, his soul was somewhere else in the world and he was determined to find where it was. Even if it killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, don't forget to feed me your thoughts (Hint: Reviews) :P Lol<strong>


	2. Attacked

**Hello, I decided to updaye this because I thought I would be nice, I'm currently working on chapter 3 just to let you know**

**I'm warning you now I've attempted to describe some stuff and description is not my best feature... :/ I'll put the image up on my Tumblr or my deviantart if anyone wants to see whatever the hell I was trying to describe :P**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of non-con**

* * *

><p><strong>The Missing Prince of Azunigh<strong>

**Chapter Two:** _Attacked_

Kurt had not been a slave all his life, when he was a young boy he was kidnapped and sold into slavery. He never knew where he came from though; it had always been his lifelong dream to find that out. His voice had been stolen from him at the time of his capture, he knew how to read and write but his voice had never been put to use. He would lay there waiting for his knight in shining armour to come along and rescue him like the stories... but he knew that would never happen. Karofsky had forced a kiss on his young innocent lips earlier that day; Kurt was scared and mortified at the same time. The lord tried to lean in for another kiss but Kurt pushed him off causing Karofsky to get angry, he didn't want to hit the boy so he resorted to hitting the wall and storming out of the room.

Kurt was once again making his master's bed when an intruder climbed through the window to the bedroom. The stranger was quiet and quick he snuck up behind Kurt, he spun him around, pushed him to the bed and placed a knife to his throat whilst covering his mouth with a hand. Kurt struggle to escape but this person was strong and kept him pinned to the bed.

"Where is your buddy, the lord Karofsky?" Kurt began to panic, this guy was going to kill him if he didn't give him an answer but Kurt could not answer him, he had no voice to do so. All he could do was shake his head. "Tell me where he is!" Kurt began to cry in a desperate rush he waved his left hand at his attacker and pointed to it with his right hand. The intruder looked to the boys arm and noticed a tattooed band around the wrist. The pattern consisted of two black lines wrapped around the wrist looping together leaving a vertical eye shape in the centre. The eye had a red and blue pattern, although the whole of the mark had the colours red, blue and black. Inside the two disks either side of the eye were two chain symbols, indicating the sign of slavery. Surrounding the chains were red and blue specks. The pattern was the same either side of the wrist. But on the palm of his hand was a faded mess of blue and red with a single black spot in the centre. The stranger's eyes widened in shock.

"The mark of a slave..." slowly he removed the knife from Kurt's throat but didn't move from his spot. Without any warning the door to the room burst open and the man was pulled off Kurt with such force that he was nearly thrown into the wall behind him and would have surly left a crater. He was held by two strong men when a third walked into the room, Kurt stayed on the bed but soon pulled his knees up to his chest when he recognised the person. "Karofsky." Karofsky was much taller than the stranger; he also looked stronger although the intruder was probably more agile than the lord. Karofsky narrowed his eyes.

"That's Lord Karofsky to you." Kurt's attacker rolled his eyes, "And what treachery do we have here..? Your name."

"My name is Blaine Anderson." Blaine straightened his chest and held his head high. Karofsky's eyes widened with interest, he knew exactly who this person was now.

"The prince?" Silence stuck the room; he took that as a yes. "You know prince, your back up left, they all scarpered when they realised that they had no chance against us they all ran away."

"That's a lie!" Karofsky laughed. "They would never betray me like that, they had a reason to leave and that was because you were slaughtering them!" Karofsky's eyes drifted towards the shivering pale form on his bed, he then looked back at the prince, anger plastering his face.

"You force yourself onto _my _slave?!" Blaine shook his head.

"No. Never! I would ne-"

"Well what were you doing then?!" Blaine stared into Karofsky's eyes and never dropped his gaze.

"I did not see his wrist, I believed him to work alongside you. If he had not shown me his wrist I would have probably tried to kill him." Karofsky took a moment to think

"So, you are confessing to attempted murder?"

"What?! NO!" Blaine struggled in the grip holding him back.

"But you said it yourself... you would have killed him."

"Yes bu-"

"No, no, no! Your words have already affected your fate; you cannot turn back the time now." Karofsky smiled at Blaine before turning to one of the guards. "Take him to the cells. I'll deal with him tomorrow." The struggling Blaine was dragged out of the room by the two guards leaving Karofsky alone with the mute boy.

Karofsky turned to face Kurt, his eyes were blazing. Full of anger and lust, that look had always scared Kurt because he knew what was coming. The silent boy slowly backed away as his lord approached him and then his speed increased.

"Get back here!" Kurt ran to the other side of the room but Karofsky was quicker, he caught him around the waist and hauled him off of the ground. Turning around he threw the silent slave on the bed. "I've waited too long for this!" Kurt couldn't escape, Karofsky jumped on the bed trapping the pale boy between him and the covers all Kurt could do was scream for help inside of his head, no one would come for him even if he did have a voice. With Kurt pinned underneath his large body in a few moments the innocent life he had been living was soon to be ripped away from him by force.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think? (She said with a hopeful look on her face)<strong>

**Please review **


End file.
